I Have My Gun, Darling
by AzelWolf
Summary: She has been watching over him for the past three years and soon she will be forced to reveal herself. How will Van react when he discovers the only woman he ever loved is alive? VanxOC


For the past few months, I have been thankful for my invisibility cloaker. Without it, I would not be able to follow Van as closely as I do. I smiled to myself thinking of how he would react if he saw me. _But that won't happen. _There have been a few close calls when he has seen my hair or I couldn't hide fast enough and he barley saw me. It was enough for him to get excited and look around, but he would eventually give up thinking he only saw a vision of his dead fiancé.

Von has been walking around the desert for almost three days. Whatever food he had with him was gone and I knew I would have to leave him soon for a short time. _If he doesn't find shelter before dark, I'm knocking him out and transporting him to the nearest hospital. _ My promise was soon forgotten as he came up on a church and ventured inside. I decided to stay outside. Close quarters to the person you are trying not to reveal yourself to it not the wisest of ideas.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I hear a gunshot, followed by more bullets being fired. I take this as my queue to leave. _My dearest can handle himself, but I do not feel like being shot today. _ I wander around and find the nearby town. Finding a cozy looking alley, I bunch up my coat and fall asleep. I don't like to dream. It's usually just a memory of _that _day. That awful day my life was pulled out fem under me by _him._

I wake up thankful for an empty sleep. I hear running and screams. I slip my cloak off and step in front of the nearest person. "What's going on?" I asked.

The panicked man looked at me in surprise before answering, "Lucky Roulette just announced he was bringing his armor to terrorize us!"

"What?" I always nap through the important stuff.

"Lucky! He said his armor is coming tomorrow night. And if we don't do what he wants, they'll kill us!"

"Oh." The man ran off continuing to panic. _I guess I better find Van._

I stared at my touchpad watching the blue blip slowing get closer. _I am so glad I listened to the old guy's advice and chipped Von. _Some might think it's weird for a woman to chip her fiancé, but no one else has a man who gets into as much trouble as my Van. I smile to my shelf before freezing at hearing the crunch of gravel on the road. I check my cloak and stuck to the shadows.

Van was walking when I heard a click from a gun as the hammer was pulled back. Before I could blink Von shoved the gun aside and had his hand positioned by her neck. _What is this girl thinking? _

"It's not fair," the girl spoke. "Why don't you help us if you're this strong? It's not fair!"

I snickered. _Life's not fair, toots._

_"_There's nothing unfair about it,_" _said Van. "What I do and who I do it for is my decision. There's just no reason for me to protect you people right now. I'm sorry."

"That's so cruel!"

"It's not cruel," Von scowled. "Anyway, what about you? Seriously, you figure it out," Von said as he walked away.

The girl started mumbling to herself. _Poor thing, _I thought as I started to turn away.

"If you help, you could have me as your bride!"

I whip around and stare at the girl. I didn't even hear what Von was yelling at her about while I was thinking. _Poor thing say what now? Poor thing say what now? Poor thing say what now? Poor thing say what now? Poor thing say what now? Poor thing say what now?!_

My attention is snapped back at something Van says. "Look girl, I'm a virgin!" I stare at my one true love, half wondering what they were thinking about while the other half was reflecting on how good it is that he hasn't slept with anyone.

"So am I!"

I scowl at the girl. _First off, no duh. And second, back off. _I am thinking of all the bad things I could do to her when Von kneels in front of her. "Look, getting married is a blessing. And when it happens," he pauses, "when it happens I should be the happiest moment of your life."

I sigh as an unbidden tear rolls down my cheek. _Oh Von. I'm sorry. Our happy day didn't turn out so well did it? _I reflect as Von walks away. _I wish things were different. _I start to follow him as several gun shots rang out. I wince at a searing pain in my arm but I hardly notice as I see Van fall to the ground. Some guy with dark skin and orange hair steps forward on the roof and says something about luck and an armor before sending one more bullet into my beloved's chest. I hold back a scream as Von groans in pain._ It's only for a minute. He'll be fine in a minute. _I keep repeating to myself to keep from rushing to him. I feel blood run down my arm. I stay long enough to see the bullet fall out of him and the girl rush to his side before I leave.

My arm is throbbing as I walk out into the desert. My touchpad would have alerted my companion the moment I was injured. _Joan is going to be so pissed at me. _I hear the whirr of a hovercraft and see headlight coming towards me. I look back at where my fiancé and that girl would be. Watching their silhouettes move as the girl drags Von somewhere. _At least she is a little useful._

I smile while gripping my injured arm as the loading dock for the hovercraft opened. _I know you'll do the right thing, hon._


End file.
